Itself Avenging Damaged Joy
by xX-Infected Muffin-Xx
Summary: This is an InuYasha AU story which takes place in Germany, but in an unknown town. The characters were given all German names, anda certain role in the story. Sorry if it's too long. I had a alot of free time on my hands.


Wasser-Shippou

Sommer-Kagome

Sieben-Sesshoumaru

Regen-InuYasha

Wald-Miroku

Zeit-Sango

Anna-Kagura

Doyle-Jaken

Strauss-Detective

Julian-Sara

Emily-Rin

Itself avenging; Damage joy

Prologue

Blood dripping on a cold red floor. Shingles of the rooftop clattered in the rainstorm. Lightening striking and thunder crashing. Bloody footsteps stalked the night away, walking, walking until they reached a room. A room in which blood had covered the floor. Footstpes stop at the sight follow up to see torn and tathered legging along with the black and red ribbons tied around it followed by a torn gothic lolita dress with blood covering the front, followed by more torn and bloody clothing until it reched a face, a face of a psychopath. A psychopath covered in blood and torn clothing from head to toe. The feet start walking around what appears to a body, also torn and blood clothing, but not just the clothing, a rip or a tear in the chest, where the the body's heart once was. The feet stopped tracing the body when the sound of footstpes could be heard running up the mangled stairs. As the feet reached their destination to the room in question, the feet are followed by a shirt, neither torn nor bloody, later followd by a face, a face that appeared innocent and kind. Tears ran down the eyes of the face. The feet ran towards the body on the ground ignoring the other person in front of him. The body was that of his wife, Julian. As he looked up, he saw the psychopath's face, but fear her he did not. The women's eyes met his, her psychoticness did not fear him, even though she had killed his beloved, and stole her heart from her, out of an act of love, she raised her blade to him, the same one she used to kill the innocent women, the man still did not fear her, she raised her blade once, and struck the man for his life. His beating heart was what she desired.

Act 1-Plastic Doll

The sun shimmered as it reflected off of a glass pitcher. A women walking casually over to a young man while holding a cold drink on the plate she was carrying wearing a black and red velvet gothic lolita style maid dress and a gothic lolita headdress, she walked over and poured the young man a drink from her pitcher.

My name is Anna, for a long time, I have been a maid and servant of a man I truly idolize. He has spoken kindly to me with soft spoken speech, but rarely to just talk, the only usual time he ever talks to me would be if he were thanking me, saying goodnight, never good morning, or because I get his bath water temperature just right. I took up the role as his maid after my parents went to another country and couldn't support me anymore. I only wanted to be close to this man whom I have idolized since childhood.

Sieben put a bookmark in the book he was reading and placed it on his lap as he took a cold glass of lemonade off of Anna's dish as it left a wet ring around where it was placed, he took one sip then placed it gently on the shimmering glass table next to him and began reading his book again.

This man, Sieben, has been the only person I have ever truly wanted to get close to. He is the envy of every man in town. He's smart, rich, has well manners and he dresses properly for the occasion. Sometimes, I wish I could've married him, when I had the chance, but he was engaged to be married to another women since he was 13 years of age. I do not like this women he calls his :wife" and I could care less for her.

Anna was about to sit down next to Sieben when a little girl with a pretty pink bow in her hair came running up to him and took her seat. She was his daughter, Jane. She wore a pink sailor dress and black buckled shoes. She hugged her father tightly and smiled at Anna. When Anna turned around there she was, her enemy of a lifetime, Julian.

"Darling, you must call in better help, this girl will just not do. She left my dress on the dry rack all day without fluffing it, and now it's all ruined," Julian said as she snuggled up to Sieben. This inferiated Anna. She stormed off and met with Sieben's brother's house maid, Sommer.

"I can't stand that women! She's so evil! I hate her!" Anna cried as her and Sommer walked along the back porch as the summer breeze wafted through their hair.

"What's the matter? She can't be all that bad," Sommer said.

"She is! She doesn't love Sieben like I do. I wish she would die!" Anna cried. After stomping her lolita headdress to the ground and stpeeing on it, she picked it back up, dusted it off and tied it back on her head as she walked away to find Sieben. Sommer was left flabbergasted.

Sieben had his head in the sink, after a few moments, he lifted his head back up and cleaned the water off of his face, before taking his medicine, he looked around to see if anyone was watching, after he saw nobody, he took his medicine and mixed it with liquir, then gulped it down, unbeknownst to him, Anna was watching him do this, from a different room. She peeked into the kitchen, where he walked off to, and confronted him there. He stared at her in the eyes, and glared as she gulped.

Sieben took her hand in his and glared at her. "Did you see anything?" he asked her. "No, sir!" she exclaimed. He spun her around to face him and stared at her as she blushed. "Hmm...?"

"You should be going," he said after looking at her for a moment and turned away from her. He looked at her again to see her staring at him confused. "I said leave!"

"Is this girl giving you trouble?" Julian asked as she walked into the kitchen with her summer nightdress on. She took ahold of Anna's dress and violently shoved her to the ground. She glared in frustration and anger as she walked off with Sieben, he looked at her once unsure of himself, and walked along with Julian.

That night, it was cold and rainy, the summer air turned to summer rain. Sommer walked to bed and flickered off her lamp, but not before seeing Anna walking mysteriously down the hall, carrying some sort of metal. Sommer did not think much of it, and went to sleep. Jane went to sleep with Sommer most of the time. But wasn't there this time. Sommer did not question that either, as she saw Jane sleeping in the living room next to her kitten. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Anna walked down the hall, with each step she took, the floor beneathe her cracked, or squeeked, she did not mind this. The metal Sommer saw in her hand, was no ordinary metal, it was a cleaver. She walked slowly, steadily, until she reached her destination. She slid open the door to a room. A dark room, which happend to be Julian's and Sieben's room. Sieben was not there, for he was out that night, at his job. Julian was awokened by the sliding of her door, and was shocked as she saw Anna standing there with a cleaver in her hand. She tried to scream, but was too late. Anna had cut her open from the neck down and watched the blood spray all over her.

Sieben unlocked the door to the house as he came home from work, he saw Jane sleeping on the couch with the kitten, he smiled, kissed her on the forehead and walked upstaires to his bedroom. He did not hear a thing, though as he walked, he felt something cold and wet drip on his face. He smeered it off with his fingers and studied the contents, as he rubbed it between his thumb and index finger, he knew what it was, he ran upstaires as fast as he could. He saw the door to his room half open, and ran inside. He found Juilan lying in a pool of her own blood. Sieben covered his mouth and tried not to puke. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and saw a women raised a blade over his head, fear he did not. As she tried to strike at him with the cleaver, he looked at her deeply in the eyes, she desired his heart, she wanted his heart, but she could not kill him, Anna dropped her cleaver to the ground. Sieben took one look at her. As he got closer to her, she took his head, and moved it close to hers. She kissed him passionatly. As she released him from her grip, she started to cry. Sieben did not question her action, he felt a cold shadow run down his spine, before he could turn around, he was stabbed through the stomach by Julian, who had still been alive the whole time.

Anna raised her hands to her mouth to stop her from screaming. Julian looked down at the almost dead Sieben and cried at what she had done.

"No! I ment to hit...," she paused, and turned to Anna, Sieben coughed blood and fell to the ground. "Sieben!" Julian cried as she tried to reach to her beloved. Her face twisted up into a demoniac look, as she truned and glared at Anna.

"This is all your fault!" Julian cried. Anna felt a strange presence reach to her, her eyes dileted, she reached for her cleaver and struck down Julian. She sliced almost to nothing. Julian fell on the now dead Sieben. Anna fell to her knees and cried. "Sieben. Sieben! I didn't want this to happen, I only wanted you all to myself. Why did it come to this?" she cried and held his body in her arms.

The storm clouds got louder, and bashed harder. The rain did not stop. Anna took a shower as Sommer stroked Jane's hair trying not to wake her. She did not know what had happened, all she knew was that Sieben and Julian were dead. She left Jane on the couch, took an umbrella and walked out of the house to get some fresh air. Rainy as it was, she did not care, she only wanted to get out of the house.

Anna got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and walked around the house a bit.

"Sieben...is dead...!!" She flet a hand grab her shoulder, she turned around and saw Sieben standing right there.

"Gahh! It's a g-ghost!!" she fell unconcious in his arms. He held her and walked to her room.

As Anna was getting up, she was surprised to see Sieben actually talking to her for once.

"...I did not truly love her, as it was an arranged marraige..." was all she heard before she got up. She was shocked to see, that this whole time she was unconcious, he was talking to her the whole time. She sat up in her bed, and looked at him lovingly.

"Because I killed Julian and saved you from a lifetime of misery and fake love, that means that you're going to fall madly in love with me and then we can get married and start a family of our own. Right. Because that's all I've ever wanted. Was to get married and start a family...with you."

Sieben stared at her silently for a moment, he truned his head and blushed. Anna smiled to see him blushing, she thoguth what she had saw as exactly what he was thinking, but...he was thinking something else instead. He blushed and smiled real big, before laughing aloud. Anna's thoughts got cloudy and she sat there with a shocked expression on her face as she heard Sieben laughing.

"You-you have such an imagination! Nothing of the sort, I would never think of something like that in a million years. You must be crazy. I would never bring myself so down as to fall in love with but a meer servant!" He cried as he was till laughing.

"He's laughing at me! Meer...servant!"

"Don't laugh at me!...STOP IT!" Anna cried as she got fed up with his voice. "Eveyrthing I did, I did for you! It was all for you, Sieben! I love you with every fiber of my being and yet you laugh it off as a meer joke! How could I have ever loved you! You're an awful person! How dare you make fun of my feelings like that!" Anna took her cleaver and raised it over Sieben's head. She paused, dropped it to the floor, and froze there.

"I can't do it...I love you too much," she leaned over to him and kissed him, he flet a little body press up against her as she kissed him and looked down to she Jane huggung her dad and crying.

"Daddy! Where's mommy!" Jane cried.

"Heheh," laughed Sieben. "Ah hah hah hah!" he laughed more.

"I'm glad that women's dead...but now..." he said as he picked up Anna's cleaver and stood up before both of them. He had the look of a psychopath in his eyes. "You can both die for all I care."

"Sieben?" Anna cried.

"Ahh!" Jane cried as Sieben swung the cleaver through her waiste and watched as her blood and guts flew out of her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her hea,d and she fell dead, bleeding and bleeding. Sieben looked over at Anna.

"Anna? Come play a game with me. It's called, Lets Cut Anna Up Like A Piece of Raw Fish!"

"NO!" she cried as she jumped up and tried to run from him. She fell and she felt her life pass before her eyes. Sieben swung at her.

"Gah!" Anna cried out of breath as she awoke inside of the back seat of a cab.

"You okay, miss?" The driver asked.

"Yah...Sieben went psycho. I haven't seen him since that fateful night. One year ago." The cab driver stopped when it reached Nocturnal Insane Asylum. Anna stepped out of the car and watched as the driver tipped his hat and drove off. She walked into the building, she was suprised that it wasn't her that ended up in there. She stopped as she reached a soft white door. A nurse holding a clipboard ad keys led her in through the door. There she saw many rows of doors the same soft texture all leading down to the end of the hall.

Anna followed the women until she stopped at her destination. The nurse searched through her ring of keys to find the one to that door. When she finally did, she opened it and let Anna inside. The nurse closed the door behind her, but not before warning Anna of the man the resides in the room.

"Becareful. I here this man is no good. Remember to not let any sharp objects near him. Becareful what you say to him. And most definatly...do NOT get too close to him," with that said, the nurse left.

Anna walked around the room until she saw a shadow. Sitting near the edge of it's bed. Anna walked over to the shadow, and sat down in the chair next to it. The shadow, was that of Sieben. The man whom Anna had longed to have love her.

"Sieben. It's me, Anna. Remember me?"

He turned around to face. Because he did not want to look at her, nor did he want her to see his scars, he turned away quickly. "Go away...there's a demon...?"

"Huh?" Anna questioned.

"A demon inside of me. I might be demon now...but the demon that dwells inside of me is much stronger."

Anna looked at him as he looked away from her face. She started to turn bright red when she saw him staring down at her breasts.

"Stop it!" She cried covering her chest. "Is that "demon" bya ny chance a perv!?"

"I didn't grab. I only looked. And no. By the way...this is grabbing."

"STOP!" Anna cried and turned away as Sieben grabbed her breasts.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked her.

"I wanted you to see how you were doing."

"How I'm doing!? I'll tell you how I'm doing. I get sent and locked up in this insane asylum with minima food or breaks. I get nothing out of this. The gaurds are constantly watching my every move through that tiny camera in the wall, and if I even make the slightest move out of bed without their permission, I get a shot. I get shots every hour on the hour! How the hell do you think I'm doing!?" he cried as his face turned dark blue and blue vines started appearing through the right side of his body.

"Go away!" he cried again as he turned away from her. A gaurd watching a security camera of every room in the building was watching the whole thing. He was shoked when he saw Sieben rise out of bed and walk over to the camera, as if he could see that gaurd watching him, he looked through the camera lens. The gaurd kept watching, until Sieben slashed at the camera breaking it.

The gaurd shot up and grabbed the mini microphone he had next to him and shouted in it for more gaurds. The gaurds got his call and ran to Siebne's room. Sieben locked the door in fornt of him as he knew they would call for back up. He slwoly walked over to Anna and pulled a tiny knife out of his shirt pocket.

The tiny knife wasn't so tiny as he got closer to Anna. It was half her size. His eyes turned ifeless, and as the gaurds were banging on the door, he took the knife and stabbed himself with it.

"SIEBEN!" Anna cried as he lay motionless on the ground. The gaurds finally picked the lock to the door and bolted in. They saw Anna holding him in her arms. A gaurd stepped in, his name was Doyle. A detective named Strauss walked into the room and searched the place. He took hold of Anna's arm and dragged her out. Sieben opened his eyes to look around and saw everyone had left the room, all with the exception of Doyle.

"Doyle? You came?" Sieben grunted.

"I could never leave you alone, especially for so long. When I heard you were in such a blasted place such as this, I just knew that I had to come for you. I would never give up my duty as your servant and friend!" he cried as he soluted.

Sieben turned on his back side. "I fear you have come too late. I beliebe it is too late for me now."

"Oh-no, Master! I have come just in time to give you this pill." Doyle said as he held out his hand and gave Sieben a pill.

"What will it do?"

"Just try it out, you don't need water at all." Sieben trusted in his words and took tha pill, before he knew it, he was unconciouse on the floor. Doyle dropped a blanket over his body and walked out of the room.

"After all that crap that jerk put me through, he deserves to die. I said I would always follow him to the ends of the earth, but I have other plans in mind. Hope you like it...in hell!" As he shouted this, Doyle ripped the ring off of a grinade he was carrying and threw it at the asylum as he strode off happily.

Watching in horror as the flames tore through th building after the big explosion, Sommer ran towards the building. She knew Sieben was sent there last year, but had only just now come to visit him, she did not know how the place set on fire, and how half of the building was blown up, but she knew one thing...Sieben wasn't dead. She bolted through the doors not caring what hit her and got to his room. She looked around and saw a burning blanket, she flipped the blanket and could feel the hot flames brush against her as she covered her face.

Inside the blanket, contained nobody. But she saw blood spilt on the floor, she would've gotten a closer look at it, but Regen, her lover, pulled her back and out of the building as the rest blew up. They watched as flames and smoke burned through the air. They watched gaurds running around half burned up and being shot down by other gaurds not burned.

Sommer looked around, but saw no sign of Sieben. Regen knew that she was looking for him, because she respected him as his brother's maid and lover. Regen looked and saw behind the burning building, men in white dragging a women out of the building.

"Anna!" Regen cried.

"Huh?" Sommer gasped as she looked up. Men in white and black coats were dragging her out of the burning building, more like forcing her out. Strauss was forcing a gag on her to shut her up.

"Anna!" Sommer cried running over to her. Gaurds ran up to stop her and grabbed her by the braid she had in her hair and pulled her back.

"Sommer!" Regen cried running over to her. Anna shook her head and woke out of dizziness. She looked up and saw all the gaurds attending to Regen and Sommer, as she looked around, she noticed she was in the arms of Sieben.

"Sieben, you're...alive!"

"Anna. If I let them take you away, I couldn't live with myself."

"So, you do love me!"

"...I just didn't want you to get hurt." Sieben ran off with Anna to a far away place.

A young man and women walked along a path. They carried flowers in eachother's hands. They walked over to a vine covered tomb stone. It had been one month since the explosion. The grave belonged to that of Julian. The couple walked over to two more graves that were vined covered. They placed flowers on the two graves as they did to Julian's. The graves belonged to Sommer and Regen. They were shot down, by Strauss.

"Zeit? This is all we can do for now. Soon, we will exact our revenge on the low lives that had this done to them."

"Wald, I don't want revenge. It only leads to more death. I just want to get out of here. Who ever had this inflicted on them is none of our business. Lets just go."

"I can't do that. they were our friends, and now they're dead. Who ever did this, will pay."

"May I be of assisstance?" Asked a short man walking over to the couple.

"What could you do? Who are you?" Zeit asked him.

"I am but an old friend of these three. I was also a friend of the couple that did this to them. You may call me...Doyle."

"What are the names of the couple that caused this!?" Wald asked shaking the man violently.

"Their names are Sieben and Anna. Anna was the one that killed Julian, and Sieben, well he ended up infatuated with her. She but a meer servant."

"Wait, Sieben!? Regen's older brother. Why would he do this!?" Wald shook the man again.

"Like I said, he became infatuated with Anna. He had become possessed and ended up in an insane asylum. He killed his own daughter, Jane. She does not have a grave, for her body was so badly torn apart, they could not burry her, so she ended up cremated instead. What a shame that the asylum blew up and killed many of the patients residing in there. Including Sieben."

"Sieben's...dead?" Zeit asked.

"No, he is not. He ran off with Anna. They haven't been spotted since that night."

"So even you don't know where they are! Damn it! How are we supposed to-!"

"Do not question the ways of my thinking. I happen to know where they are."

"You do!?" Zeit asked astonished.

"I'll tell you, but it'll cost you."

"Cost us what?"

"Your sanity. They are extreme psychopaths. They might kill you on the spot."

"We're willing to take that risk. I just can't believe Sieben of all people, would go insane. He seemed the most calmest and polite person in this whole town." Wald let go of the man and took the arm of Zeit.

"Then follow me." Doyle asked, the coupld was not aware, that he was leading them into a trap.

The night seemed to be around the corner. Anna walked around in the darkness of the old mansion she had served Sieben in. The lights were out, there flooring was not fixed, the building was left alone. Realtors didn't want to waste their time trying to sale a house nobody would buy. The house was left just like it was before, aside from the "Do not cross" tape placed around specific places, Anna removed those, and tried to fix up the house, but to no extenet, she had given up, and decidd to live in the cold darkness. The blood left from the victims was never cleaned up. Anna didn't bother to clean it.

She walked around the still darkness, little sunlight appeared through out of the cracks in the roof and bolted up windows. She walked passed a room the had the most sunlight. It seemd to calm her down the most. The darkness made her feel alone. She had been seperated by Sieben that month, she hadn't seem him since. He left her off at the house, left to her something to eat, and never came back. Anna had walked the lonely halls of the house since, with her tathered up and beaten down dress. Her eyes the most lifeless, she had longed to see Sieben, who did not return to her.

A knock came at the door, Anna sat ther for a few moments and answered the door. Wald had a gone point to her head before he could blink, he was cut intwo by Anna's cleaver that she carried with her ever since Sieben left her. She beat him until he stopped breathing. She closed the door and burried the body under the kitchen floor. Anna fell down in a beaten chair. Dust flew everywhere as she sat down.

Zeit walked around to the other side of the house not finding any way in, it was either to bloody, or too bolted up to open. Anna could hear the footsteps walking around the house, she got up and walked over to a dusty window, she could see Zeit walking around. She took her cleaver, and hacked at the wooden door in fornt of her starteling Zeit.

"Ah!...Uh...Are you, Anna? I...uh...Is Sieben around?" Zeit stuttered. The door fell in fortn of her, and trash cans bloted up the backway, there was no way she could get out without walking through the house. "My friend, Wald was supposed to be here, but I don't think you've seen him so-"

"...Sieben..." Anna said coldly, scared. Life did not return to her eyes. Zeit thought she had gotten on her good side bu mentioning his name, before she could say something else Anna cut her up.

"...Sieben, where are you?" Anna kept his last words in her mind. "I'll be back soon." She kept those words close to her, for they were the last words she'd ever hear from him.

"Sieben...Sieben...Sieben...Sieben where are you!?"

"What a crooked women, she is insane. Sieben will probably never come back to her. He's probabaly dead." Doyle walked to the front of the house and knocked on the front door, Anna glared for a moment before walking over to the door. She answered it, but there was nobody there.

Doyle jumped in through an unbolted window and smashed into Anna.

"This is the last time I let you do something like this to people! You crazy women! How dare Sieben become infatuated with you!" Doyle took out a knife hidden in his coat pocket.

"Sieben...in love with me...it...he's not...he..." Anna started to cry.

"Oh, what's this!? Have you finally come to the realization that he doesn't love you. And never will!?"

"But...he said that..."

"Oh, he said what, that he didn't wnat you to get hurt!? He never said the exact words "I love you", you were the one saying that, therefor, you are the psychopath!"

"He...doesn't love me...but he said he'd be back!" She cried at him.

"When was that honey, about a month ago, face it, he left you for someone better. Now hold still, this'll take a minute." He said pointing the knife to her face and touching the blade to her cheek.

"He doesn't love me anymore...?"

"He never did! Now shut up or it's really gonna hurt!"

"He does'nt love me...he never did...it was all in my head!?" She jumped up and screamed at Doyle. She jumped on him and placed her cleaver above his head.

"He doesn't love me! After all these years of obssessing over him, all my dreams are washed away, and it's all your fault!" She cut him apart until nothing was left of him. She picked up the knife and stabbed her wrist with it.

"How can he not love me! I love him so much that my heart would burst if I ever hear his voice again! Sieben! Love me like you do Julian!" Anna dropped the knife in a pool of her own blood and got to her knees and cried.

"Where are you Sieben, my beloved. Where did it all go wrong. I love you. So why was it so hard for you to love me? What was in your way, what was stopping you, what possessed you-!!" Right then, Anna remembered what Sieben had said to her before. "There is a demon inside of me, a demon far stronger than me."

"He said, a demon dwelled inside of him...but he never got into details about it. Oh Sieben, I would give anything to see you right now, who am I kidding, that's too cliche even for me. Sieben, I wish we could be together forever." Anna walked out of the house, as she did, cops had already surrounded the place. Anna looked around and saw Detective Strauss walk by, he got behind her and cuffed her.

"You're under arrest for murder." He said to her.

"Why did it have to be this way! Why couldn't he just love me!?" Strauss walked her out of the building as cops and forensics circled the place high and low. Anna climbed into the cop car as the detective climbed in with her. There was nobody in front, as she sat there looking at the people crowding around the house, she looked over and saw Sraus pull a notebook out of his pocket and a pen.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened."

"...!!...I only wanted him to love as much as I do him! I wasn't asking all that much, I just wanted to have him in my arms, I wanted to come home with him and see his smiling face, I wanted to see our future children playing in the background. I'll never know wht it's liked to be loved..." Anna looked out the window. Strauss put a hand on her shoulder.

"We found out that the person who was responsible for burning down the ayslum last month was Doyle Wingwrite. He left a sloppy mess for us to clean up, we found the cap that held the grinade together that had is fingerprints on it and-"

"I don't care about all that! I just want to know what happend to my beloved Sieben!" She cried jumping at his face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but none of us no where he is. Do you remember the last time you saw him?"

"...It was...one month and two weeks ago last time I saw him. Three days. He left me at the house, he said he was going to get us something to eat from the store, he said he'd be back soon. I never saw him after that...Where are you...Sieben...?" Anna's eyes began to water and streams of tears ran down her cheeks. Strauss put the notebook back in his pocket and walked out of the cop car solemnly.

"What do we with her, sir?" Asked the cop who drived the car.

"Take her to the police station for questioning. She's broken. I can tell..." The cop drove away as other cops and forensics finished searching the house. A forensic investigator walked over to Strauss.

"Sir, we found this in the upstaires bedroom." She said handing him a bag. A bag of burned remains.

"What kind of sick...what is this?"

"We believe it's the burned remains of...uh..." She whispered it in his ear.

"What a sick women!" Strauss stormed off in his car and drove off after the police car.

A large lamp flickered on as Anna covered her face, sine it had been so long since she had seen light. Strauss walked into the room and started questioning her.

"You say you love Sieben so much, do you?"

"Yes, I love him with every fiber of my being!"

"Is it correct to say, that you loved him so much, so much that you would kill him?"

"What're you talking about?"

"We found this in the upstaires bedroom." He slid the bag over to her.

"What is this, drugs?"

"You know very well what they are...they are...the burned remains of Sieben!" He cried pointing a finger to her.

"What are you getting at?" Anna asked coldly.

"I'm saying, that you loved him so much, that when he left you to get something to eat, you knew he wasn't going to come back, so before he could even walk out the door you-"

"Shut up!"

"-You killed him!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You couldn't stand the fact that he would leave you, you couldn't stand the fact that he never loved you! So you killed him! You thought he was lying when he said he would get you something to eat! But in fact--because there were no available phone lines, he went to get ya'll help by one of your neighbors, you got too paranoid and thought he would leave you, that's when you killed him!"

"Shut up! It's not true!"

"You killed everyone that got in your way, you even killed the very man you loved because he got in your way. It was his heart you were after!"

"Shut up! What about you detective Straus!? You shot and killed his brother and lover!"

"They were disobeying orders, I had no choice! You on the other hand, wnet berserk!"

"Shut up! Just...I don't want to hear you talk! I want to hear Sieben! Sieben speak to me!" she cried grabbing at the air and scratching at it. Strauss pulled her hand.

"He's dead, he can never talk to you again, your own paranoia illed him. You brought this on yourself!"

"No! No! No! No! No! Sieben, speak to me, please, don't leave me! Please! Sieben!" Anna fell to the floor and started scratching at it. Her fingers started to bleed and her eyes were filled with tears that her face was stained with them. "Sieben! Sieben!"

"Cuff her." Strauss said to one of the gaurds as he stood there watching.

"Yes, Sir." He said taking ahold of Anna.

"No! I have to him again! I have to speak to him again! Sieben, why!? She shrieked as the gaurd took her down the hall. Strauss stepped out of the room, sighed, pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it. He walked off.

A young red-haired boy bounced a toy ball against a bookcase. His smiling face lightened up the whole gloomy room he was placed in.

"Wasser. Please clean up your room, it's so gloomy and messy." A women said to him from inside the door.

"Sure thing, mom!" He said jumping up and smiling. "But first, can I get a snack?"

"Sure, why not, but remember to clean up your room first, okay."

"Okay, mom." He said running out of the room and sliding into the kitchen. He opened the refigerator door and took out some strawberry jelly. He wne tover to the cabinet and took out some bread and peanut butter. Because he was so young, he didn't use knives for many things, just his fingers.

Just as Wasser was about to unscrew the jar of jelly, he heard scratching coming from outside the back door.

"Who's there." No reply. "Who's there?" He asked again walking over to the door, still no reply. The scratching did not cease once he had reached the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, before he could pull the door open his dad called him into the living room, he ran off anf left the doorknob half turned, as he ran out of the kitchen, the door lock clicked and opened. A women walked out of the door. She turned her gaze to the nice environment. She had never seen such a calm place. She jumped out and finished making Wasser's sadnwich and ate it. As Wasser got back, he was greatly displeased.

"Emily!?" He cried. "What're you doing! You just ate my sandwich!"

"Sorry. I got hungry. I was hiding outside from the cat because she hates me.

"Emily...don't ever do it again, now I have to clean my room without a snack! Hmph!" He stormed off upstaires to his room. Emily did not look guilty, she only smiled and ran outside again. Emily is Wssser's little cousin who recently had to move with him and his parents because her father was killed. For a while, nobody had noticed she existed, that's because she was sent away to an all girls school for four years. She came back to see her father, but upon hearing of this devastating knews, she went to go live with her cousin on another side of Germany away from where the tragedy happened. She was Jane's half sister, for they had different moms.

As Emily ran back outside, she caught a glimpse of a man in the bushes, she could barely see him, but smiled and happily walked away. The man smiled back, and faded away.

The events that happend on that day two years ago really taught me something. I finally learned what he ment by having a demon inside of him. I don't remember killing him. The cops re-inspected the contents of the bag and found that they were remains of his daughter, Jane. Sieben is dead, that I know is true, he killed himslef, I found a bloody rope on the floor of our porch one night while looking over at all that had happend. My beloved Sieben is dead. I will probably never hear his wonderful voice again. I loved him so much. But he is gone now. He killed himself, because his inner self was his demon that he had to fight. He ended up losing. Sometimes I wish I could go back to that one day in time, and stop myself from ever killing Julian. What possessed me to do that was my own ignorance. If only to hear his voice one more time, then I can get my life back on track, but that's not possible.

Anna sat in her bed in prison, she has drawings hung all over her room of her killing people, the victims she killed, and how she did it, she put them up as a way of saying "I surrender". She closed her eyes, and felt a hand rub against her cheek. She opened her eyes, but found nothing, she closed her eyes again, and softly whispered. "Sieben."

A young man walked around a tree and followed the glance of a bright light, he looked around, and walked towards it. White mist came into his view, he was surrounded that looked red and ornage, he could feel flames on his skin, the warmth from an open fire, darkness dwelled inside of him until he woke up. Sieben gazed around an empty room. He saw pitch black. He opened the broken and dirty drawer next to him and took out a candel and matches, he lit the candle and bruned the match out. He looked around the room, he looked at how gloomy it was. Sieben walked out of bed and felt warmth come from all over the room. He saw, in a chair next to him, a hand knitted purple scarf. Holding the scarf and needle in her hands was Anna herself. Sieben tried not waking her and left he room. the house looked just like it did when he first built it.

Clean and sparkely silverware, dishes stacked, a clean kitchen, a clean bathroom. It seemed the house was just rebuilt. The heater was turned on do to it being winter. He felt like it was when the family was still happy. Jane slept on the couch, Julian slept beside her. Only soemthing seemed different to him, Jane's smile looks as big as it ever was, her hair was a different color, and her skin. Julian was wearing a maid outift. Sieben didn't get a good glimpse at what Anna was wearing. But he knew what was going on. The wolrd had shifted and had given them al a second chance. He was married to Anna, and Julian was the maid, but wasn't dead. Sieben didn't really think too mcuh about it, although he never really felt strong feelings for Anna, at least not enough to marry her, but they were given a second chance at life, and he wasn't going to question that. Footsteps were heard coming from up te staires, Anna walked down.

"Sieben...?" She said confused, she looked at the scarf in her hands and shrieked. It seemes she didn't really know bout the new world either.

"Sieben, what's going on!?" She asked running up to him.

"Isn't it great, Anna. We were given a second chance at life, but this time, we got our wishes, nobody's dead, you're married to me, and I'm free of Julian."

"Wait...repeat the second one, please!" She smiled.

"You're married to me."

Anna ran up and hugged Sieben tightly. She looked and saw Jane and Julian waking up.

"Jane is...my child! A second chance, maybe this is a good thing." She hugged him again and smiled at Jane and Julian, who returned the morning smile.

"Smile all you want you family of freaks, but I'm onto your secret, none of you are human, and sooner or later, I'll expose all of you, lets just see how well this plays out first. Heh heh heh." Doyle waked off into the morning daze, and didn't look back.

Through the demoniac looking window that lead to inside of the house, the Sieben, Julian, Anna, and Jane all smiled and hugged, as they went on living there lie. Fog rose out of the sky and covered the entire house and every house. It seemed it was about to snow.

TBC...


End file.
